El Guardián De Las Touhou
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: El sacrificio de Ddraig, hizo que ganara la guerra contra 666, posterior mente hicieron que las chicas olviden al castaño, al grado de ser abandonado y marginado, al regresar a su casa ve una puerta en su interior una gran mansión y un templo, sin querer libera tres sirvientas que le serán fieles hasta que este le encierre de nuevo, IsseixHarem, presensia de personajes de touhou.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigo hoy tengo una historia de high school dxd, se que muchos están partos de donde Issei es quemado o abandonado por las chicas gremory, en fin aquí habla presencia de personajes maid de touhou project, así que no soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **DE ABANDONADO A GUARDIAN**

Issei Hyodo, el actual héroe del inframundo el mayor aliado de las facciones, quedo solo después de que las chicas conocieran a nuevos chicos, el amor de ellas Asia el lo dejaron de lado, el también perdió a su gran amigo y compañero Ddraig, al poder sacrificar al sellar trihexa, también conocido como el 666, el pensó que lo apoyarían pero se equivoco, solo y triste va de regreso a casa como siempre, pero se en eso mira una pequeña puerta que sobresalía aun cubierto de vegetación en donde va de regreso a su casa.

Issei: y esto que sera? (Pregunta confundido y entra en ella) wooo esto es sorprendente (miro que hay una mansión y un templo en ese lugar tan pequeño)

A pesar del lugar pequeño era grande para que cupieran estas dos edificaciones, observo que la mansión es como una iglesia, a su lado esta un templo japones, casi igual al de Akeno pero mas conservado, el se acerca al templo y sube a las escaleras mirando de cerca el portón rojo del templo, observa con determinación el lugar en eso mira en un estante tres cristales, en su interior hay tres mujeres maid de diferente color de traje la de centro es una maid de traje rojo con blanco, con un moño de mismo color, mangas de una sacerdotisa, la segunda es una maid de pelo morado con su traje lila y violeta que trae unas alas de murciélago y un gorro con un especie de ala, la tercera mujer tiene un traje amarillo y rojo, la diferencia es que sus alas son como cristales colgantes, el mismo gorro pero color rojo.

Issei: oh son bellas, pero que harán aquí? (Pregunta, y toma el cristal blanco, pero en un descuido se caen los cristales) mierda, ahora que hago? Eh que diablos! (Exclama mirando la luz que lo sego)

Después de que el brillo dejara de ser fuerte, mira a las tres mujeres paradas, en eso se arrodillan.

Remilia: en que le podemos servir maestro (inclinada como las tres esperando ordenes)

Issei: quien son ustedes? (Pregunta muy confundido)

Remilia: soy Remilia Scarlet, ella es Flandre Scarlet y ella es Reimu Hakurei, somos las maid touhou (responde con respecto)

Issei: maid touhou? (Vuelve a preguntar)

Reimu: así es maestro, somos maid, con diferencias (responde)

Flandre: soy una demonio sirviente como Remilia, Reimu es una maid sacerdotisa (sonríe la maid de traje rojo y amarillo)

Issei: que hacían ahí y hay mas de ustedes? (Vuelve a preguntar una vez mas)

Reimu: si hay mas maid touhou que le servirán hasta que nos vuelvan a encerrar, respecto a esto llevamos aquí, desde la conocida tercera guerra de las facciones (responde la respuesta de su amo)

Issei: llevan mucho tiempo, si es así me llamo Issei Hyodo (saluda cálidamente)

Maids: estamos para servirle a usted issei-sama (se inclinan en respecto Asia el)

Issei: vamos a casa, pero como me llevare esto (mira la mansión y el templo)

Remilia: deje que lo guarde maestro (la pelimorada abre una dimensión de bolsillo, la mansión y el templo entraron el) usted puede desear donde viva se puede ser su hogar (indica la maid de ropa lila y violeta)

Issei: entiendo vamos a casa (indica el castaño y salen de la pequeña puerta donde se derrumbó)

 **Residencia Hyodo**

Issei llego con las tres maids entraron y solo como siempre desde que las chicas salen con otros chicos, el solo se pone triste pero ya no esta solo ahora le acompaña unas hermosas maids, en eso esperan ordenes de su nuevo amo.

Issei: puedes hacer algo de comer Remilia? (Pregunta con tranquilidad)

Remilia: si maestro, que desea de comer (responde alegre la maid)

Issei: quiero huevos con tocino (ordena calmadamente)

Remilia: como ordene issei-sama (se mueve Asia la cocina hacer lo que le pidieron)

Issei: Reimu, quiero que prepare te para todos ok (ordena a la maid de traje rojo y blanco)

Reimu: como ordene issei-sama (se voltea y hace lo mismo que la otra maid)

Issei: ven conmigo Flandre (indica y ella lo sigue)

 **Poco después**

Las Gremory llegan contentas ajenas a lo que sucede a la cocina, ellas hablan de sus chicos, olvidando al pobre de Issei, Asia va a hacer el té pero miro a las maids con las cosas que les pidió el castaño.

Asia: quien son ustedes? (Pregunta con timidez)

Reimu: soy la sirvienta personal de issei-sama, el espera su comida (responde la maid con hostilidad, se va con Remilia)

Rias: Asia, que sucede (observa a su sierva pero miro a dos maids que llevan el té y la comida) quien son ustedes? (Pregunta con hostilidad)

Remilia: sirvientas personales de issei-sama (responde de igual forma y suben a la habitación de Issei)

Las gremorys quedaron confundidas, rias quiere hablar con Issei sobre eso.

 **Habitación de Issei**

Las maids, traen lo pedido por este, entran y cierran la puerta, Flandre la vigila para que su amo coma bien sin interrupción.

Reimu: hay intrusas maestro, no atacamos ya que nos ordeno la comida y la bebida (explica la maid)

Issei: entiendo, solo quiero que nadie entre ok (ordena serio y estas solo obedecen)

Rias: (toca la puerta) puedo pasar? (Pregunta al abrir la puerta sin éxito) pero que, Issei abre la puerta! (Exclama pero no se escucha nada) no me obrigues a abrirla a la fuerza! (Exclama de nuevo, pero la maid de traje rojo y amarillo la abre)

Flandre: issei-sama me ordeno no dejar pasar a nadie excepto a nosotras (declara la maid cuidando la puerta y le cierra en su cara a la pelirroja)

Rias: (enojada) mañana hablaremos de esto (se va enojada del lugar dejando de nuevo solo al castaño)

Issei: hay un modo de sacarme estas porquerías (ya esta parto)

Remilia: si maestro, debemos despertar a Patchouli para que sea libre de la intrusa (explica la maid lila)

Issei: ok mañana me ayudaran (ordena y afirman las sirvientas)

Parece que Issei, encontró una forma de estar libre de ellas, lo verán a la próxima.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

 **LIBRE DE TU TRAIDOR CORAZON**

* * *

 **Bien aquí termina este capi espero algo nuevo mis chiquillos siguan la vida n.n.**

 **No importa que escriban peor que yo ustedes tienen el derecho de hacerlo como desee su mente.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	2. Libre

**Hola amigos me sorprende que en horas me llegara fans y seguidores, y dos comentarios, voy aclarar unas cosas.**

 **Una las personajes de touhou project, serán 16 quien juegue pump it up fiesta prime, juegue la canción bad apple full song, se dará cuenta de que aparecen ellas, casi la mayoría.**

 **Las apariciones de griselda guarta, Grayfia e Isabela, aparecen en el tercer capitulo, las ultimas dos maids son una fusión de S y H.**

 **Otra en el segundo arco que aun falta o la mitad de este arco haré la aparición de la dividing gear, si no que también aparecerá la diosa del tiempo (mirai nikki) ya saben quien hablo.**

 **Algo en común diré que la creadora de las evil pieces es P, pero solo diré detalles, por otro lado quiero que comente lo que mas le ha gustado, además el plan de Issei es vivir feliz a lado de las maid.**

 **Si mas que decir disfrutar el capitulo, así que no soy dueño de nada.**

 **Anime y personajes del juego touhou project no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **LIBRE DE TU TRAIDOR CORAZON**

Rias se fue dejando de nuevo solo al castaño, ella tenia que castigarlo, que pobre ilusa.

Issei: hay un modo de sacarme estas porquerías (ya esta arto)

Remilia: si maestro, debemos despertar a Patchouli para que sea libre de la intrusa (explica la maid lila)

Issei: ok mañana me ayudaran (ordena y afirman las sirvientas)

 **Al día siguiente**

La mañana reina una vez mas, las maids fueron hacer la comida y la bebida a su amo, por ende rias las mira enojadas, pero ellas no se inmitan, y siguieron Asia la habitación de Issei.

Issei: gracias por traerla Reimu, Remilia (agradece su ayuda alegrando a las maids)

Reimu: nosotras estamos para servirle Issei-sama (se inclina en modo de respecto)

Issei: vengan conmigo a la academia, quiero hablar con kachou, sobre este tema de la extracción de las evil pieces (indica seriamente)

Flandre: como usted diga maestro (escucha la orden)

 **Academia kouh**

El castaño llega al instituto, los estudiantes observan como es seguido por las maids, uno piensa porque lo sigue, en eso mira Sona Sitri como llega el castaño y hace un arco de saludo como ellas.

Sona: (extrañada) Hyodo-san quien son ellas? (Pregunta la heredera Sitri Asia el castaño y compañía)

Issei: bueno debemos ir al consejo para decirle cada detalle (responde y en eso la presidenta los guía Asia el consejo estudiantil)

Sona, Issei y compañía llegaron al consejo estudiantil, cabe decir que las Sitri miran extrañados a Issei acompañado de tres maids muy hermosas, tan hermosas que competirían con Grayfia lucífugus, en eso se paran y la pelinegra de ojos rojos lo mira y habla.

Sona: ahora me dirás quien son ellas? (Es su duda y la consternación)

Issei: ellas son Remilia, Reimu y Flandre, son maids touhou, saluden por favor (ordena el castaño)

Maids: mucho gusto, somos sirvientes personales de Issei-sama (se inclinan en respecto)

Issei: ella es kachou Sona Sitri, heredera de la casa Sitri (indica de nuevo)

Maids: estamos para servirle a Issei-sama y quien nos encargue Sitri-sama (aun inclinadas)

Issei: levantarse (ordena y hacen caso) bien, bueno, las traje para que ellas puedan sacar la mansión y el templo, una de ellas puede sacarme las evil pieces sin dolor (indica seriamente Asia su presidenta de clases)

Sona: entiendo, te distes cuenta de que ellas te dejaron de lado (mira igualmente al chico que suspira)

Issei: por tristeza si, y me duele mucho que ya no me amen (sale una lágrima) por eso quiero que me de permiso en los bosques de la academia sacar la mansión y el templo, para que mas rápido sea libre de ellas (baja su mirada)

Sona: esta bien, pero en la tarde dejas el lugar como esta (indica y el castaño sonríe)

Issei: gracias kachou, hoy los quito, si me permiten faltare a clases hasta el descanso, creo que tardare en buscar a la que me saque esto (indica aliviado y tranquilo)

Sona: ok yo les aviso por tsubaki que llegaras hasta la hora de la comida (declara con calma)

Issei: entonces me retiro (hacen todos un arco y salen del consejo)

Tsubaki: digame kachou, se volverá renegado? (Es la pregunta que se hacen los Sitri)

Sona: no creo, parece que trama algo, pero sin malas intenciones, se nota el odio que tiene Asia su *novia*, es posible que ya tenga los elementos de su rotura (mira a donde estaba el castaño)

 **Bosques de la academia**

Issei y sus maids llegaron a una buena zona del bosque de la academia para sacar el templo y la mansión.

Issei: Reimu: ahora puedes sacar el templo y la mansión (indica el chico Asia al su maid personal)

Reimu: como ordene (de un brillo aparecen las edificaciones) listo maestro (sonríe la maid)

Issei: entremos (indican pero un brillo cubre a las maids que ahora utilizan ropa normal y Reimu su ropa de sacerdotisa) porque se cambian? (Pregunta muy confundido)

Reimu: soy una sacerdotisa maestro debo cuidar el templo (indica la sacerdotisa)

Issei: entiendo, entonces Remilia y Flandre entremos (indica y la sacerdotisa cuida el templo)

Issei, Remilia y Flandre entraron a la mansión, lo primero que hicieron fueron a la biblioteca de esta mansión, miro en un estantes otros tres cristales que contienen tres maids, la de la izquierda tiene el mismo color de vestimenta que Remilia, pero su gorro tiene una luna menguante, la del en medio es igual a la vestimenta de Grayfia, una copia de ella misma, la otra y ultima tiene el pelo rojo claro, y viste un traje maid de verde distintos, mas o menos como se viste Flandre, el tira los cristales y revela a las maids arrodilladas.

Meiling: en que le podemos servir maestro? (Pregunta la maid de vestimenta verde)

Issei: quien de ustedes es Patchouli (responde con calma la maid de gorra de luna se levanta, su pelo es decorado con moños de varias colores que carga un libro y lentes semi moltura del mismo color de su pelo violeta/lila)

Patchouli: soy yo maestro que desea de mi? (Pregunta la maid de gorro de luna)

Issei: quiero que me quites estas anomalías en mi cuerpo (ordena)

Patchouli: como ordene maestro (en un as de luz aparecen las 8 piezas de peón rojo sangre) listo maestro, aun sera un demonio ya que conserva su fuerza, también en el momento de sacarle esto, le introduje el poder de controlar a cualquier maid que se oponga a usted, cambiar su mente y mucho mas (explica la maid de lentes)

Issei: eso es perfecto, ahora soy libre de tu traidor corazón (sonríe mientras ve a sus sirvientas)

 **Descanso**

Issei esta comiendo comida preparada por Remilia, el le agrada lo buena que esta, pero Flandre esta a su lado esperando cualquier orden, aun los chicos no se cree que la bestia pervertida tenga una maid que le ayuda en todo.

Issei: su hermana es buena preparando la comida, le queda bien (alaga a su maid personal, ella solo se sonroja ante el alago)

Flandre: gracias maestro, nuestra madre fue quien nos enseño todo lo que sabemos ahora, pero esta seguro que lo que hará sea correcto? (Pregunta seriamente Asia su amo)

Issei: si Flandre-san, lo estoy se que esto dolerá, pero soy libre de su opresión (responde ya decidido)

Flandre: respetar su decisión es lo que debo hacer (entendió las decisiones de su maestro)

 **Club de ocultismo**

Issei y sus sirvientas están en la estrada del club, sabe que no hay vuelta atrás y una de las maid tres una cajita donde contienen los 8 peones.

Isei: (toca la puerta) hay alguien? (Pregunta y en eso Akeno hable la puerta)

Akeno: ara Issei-san, bucho no esta, quieres esperarla (responde con su tipica sonrisa)

Issei: si después de todo hoy voy hablar seriamente con ustedes (dijo con seriedad extrañando a las gremory)

Entonces pasados unos minutos llego rias, se dio cuenta de su *peón* y de las maids en eso se fija en otras tres mas, pero miro a una que parece a Grayfia y voltea, mira a Issei muy serio.

Issei: Sakuya por favor entregarle eso (ordena el castaño a la maid que le entrega a rias la cajita donde contienen los peones)

Rias: (lo toma y abre la cajita, sus ojos se sorprende y mira a un Issei decepcionado) que significa esto Issei? (Pregunta con un mar de emociones)

Issei: a partir de ahora ya no soy su novio, ustedes me dejaron de lado (responde seriamente)

Rias: (tira la caja) no bromeé, todo el tiempo salimos juntos! (Exclama muy enojada y triste, a el le decepciono mas)

Issei: salir conmigo en el tiempo que perdí a Ddraig, no seas sínica, nunca salimos desde la derrota de 666, te fijastes en un chico igual a mi dejando de lado, para ustedes va también, todos me miran que no he salido con ustedes, mis compañeros, maestros y azazel-sensei me mira llegar solo, después llegan ustedes con unos chicos, yo no sabía hasta que aika-san me dijo que permitía dejar salir a ustedes con otros chicos, nege eso, deje de lado a otras chicas para que mis ojos fueran para ustedes, ella me enseño esta maldita foto (le lanza la foto donde rias y la demás chicas besan a sus chicos) no se si era suficiente hombre o que carajos les paso, yo las quería, amaba todo (empezó a llorar) desde que no tengo a Ddraig mi vida es una mierda, ustedes ni me pelado cada vez que le hablaba, parecía un muro para ustedes, yo ya soy libre de escojer mi vida, tu traidor corazón, el amor que tenia Asia ustedes termino (se voltea listo para irse del club pero rias quiere detenerlo pero quedan estáticas)

Sakuya, congelo el tiempo evitando que rias tocara a Issei, el solo abre la puerta, sus ojos cubierto por su pelo café castaño con un corazón roto, ellas lloran aunque no se movían, la maid igual a Grayfia los vuele a dejar a moverse.

Sakuya: con su compermiso (hace un arco y sale)

Rias: Issei! (Exclama saliendo del club pero no hay nadie, esta solo cae de rodillas llorando)

 **En la mansión**

Issei, se sentó en uno de los sillones, Reimu trae un té para que su amo se tranquilizarse, el lo toma y le agradece.

Issei: gracias Reimu (sonríe ya mas calmado)

Reimu: para esto estoy maestro (sonrie la maid sacerdotisa)

Sakuya: ahora que va hacer maestro? (Pregunta la maid)

Issei: no lo se, por ahora hay que regresar a casa y empacar mis cosas (se levanta y sale de la mansión)

Issei se libero de rias, que sucederá con ellas, que pasara cuando se enteren todos?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 3**

 **UN NUEVO COMIENZO, LA CREACION DE LAS MAID PIECES Y POSIBLES ALIADOS**

* * *

 **Bien aquí termina este capi espero algo nuevo mis chiquillos siguan la vida n.n.**

 **Como quedo el capitulo de hoy? Espero que bueno, una pregunta que parte les gusto de este y el anterior capitulo?**

 **Otra cosa, siguen llegando mas fans, así que comente y den mas ideas, y quien sepa la fusión de S. y H. tendrá el derecho de decirme cualquier cosa mala de mi.**

 **Esta fusión sale en mugen, ya tienen una idea de lo quedo de las ultimas dos maid que salgan.**

 **Es momento de que me valla a ver lo que sucede que la vida sigua así chiquillos.**

 **No importa que escriban peor que yo ustedes tienen el derecho de hacerlo como desee su mente.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	3. Pieza

**Hola de nuevo, gracias por sus comentarios, tengo noticias.**

 **Una mi facebook se me jodió, otra cosa corrijo sobre las 16 maids que he dicho son mas, también quiero decirles que es el segundo facebook que hago ya ni se como hacerlo de nuevo.**

 **Bueno es todo lo aclarado ante mis problemas, como siempre entren a youtube para que se den la idea de las personajes que entran en esta historia.**

 **Si mas que decir disfrutar el capitulo, así que no soy dueño de nada.**

 **Anime y personajes del juego touhou project no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **UN NUEVO COMIENZO, LA CREACION DE LAS MAID PIECES Y POSIBLES ALIADOS**

 **Una semana después**

La semana llego, todos se enteraron de lo sucedido, todos tienen decepción, los padres de rias y su hermano sentían tanta decepción, Akeno no podía hacer nada su padre solo se alejo de ella, Griselda abofeteó a xenovia, Irina fue expulsada del cielo, Koneko fue ahora odiada por kuroka, etc.

Durante mucho tiempo las facciones pidieron disculpas a Issei, este solo los acepto, el vive donde estaba la vieja iglesia, en ese lugar se asoma una mansión y un templo cuyas edificaciones son cuidadas por Reimu hakurei y Meiling.

Vemos a Issei desayunar a lado de Remilia, Flandre, Sakuya, Patchouli, desayunan con su típica ropa normal, el esta listo para un nuevo día en la academia kouh.

Issei: bien chicas, voy a mi cuarto a traer lo que falta y luego iremos a la academia (indica y ellas obedece)

Issei sube a su cuarto y se fija en la cama debajo de ella sobre sale un cristal, este cristal contiene otra maid, esta es muy parecida a Reimu con ojos y pelo de Flandre igual sus alas pero tiene las mangas de sacerdotisa, su traje maid es blanco con amarillo y tiene el mismo gorro que Flandre, lo quiebra y ella esta arrodillada.

Reidre: en que le puedo ayudar? (Pregunta con calma)

Issei: como te llamas (responde con calma)

Reidre: me llamo Reidre hakurei, fusión de Reimu y Flandre actuó como Reimu, a la vez como Flandre (declara la maid )

Issei: ya veo, bueno tu y las demás chicas irán a cuidarme ok (indica ella afirma)

 **Academia kouh**

Sona Sitri le dio permiso a Issei de que las maids irían a cuidarlo, por la condición de disculpa, por su parte ellas están paradas cuidando a el, solo dejan pasar a todos menos a la ex del castaño y sus ex amigos.

Issei: (sonríe con calma) esto me sienta bien (sonríe mirando la ventana)

Aika: hola Hyodo como estas (saluda con timidez)

Issei: bien porque la pregunta? (Pregunta confundido el chico)

Aika: oh ya veo, solo que me da curiosidad de que las maid deban cuidarte (responde a mirar a Flandre, Reidre hakurei, Sakuya y a Meiling)

Issei: bueno, desde que trone con ellas no he podido vivir en paz, tuve que pedir a kachou para pulque ellas me cuiden y esté tranquilo (suspira)

Aika: ya veo, me alegra que no seas un pervertudo (queriendo molestar)

Issei: para nada, tu también deja de hacer eso (le sigue el juego)

Los ex amigos de el quieren golpearlo, pero Meiling a ser una maid arte marcial lo sacan de patadas, Issei agradece sus esfuerzos, ellos conviven mucho.

 **Descanso**

La hora de la comida llego Issei va al consejo estudiantil, seguido de las tres maid, sonríe y conversa con una, cuando llegan son recibidos por sanji que mira a Issei con calma.

Sanji: hola Hyodo a que vienes? (Pregunta el rubio Sitri)

Issei: quiero hablar con kachou, sobre las futuras piezas que crea Patchouli, seria de utilidad que escuches la propuesta (responde ante su pregunta)

Sona: (que llega a lado de sanji) Hyodo te esperaba (sonríe la heredera)

Issei: igualmente, entonces me dejas hablar de eso? (Alza una ceja con duda)

Sona: si, si entra a saber tu propuesta (responde dejando pasar)

Nadie sabe que ellos dos salen en una relación, excepto el grupo Sitri y las maids del castaño, se para en medio del consejo y todos ponen atención lo que dirá Issei.

Issei: escuchen todos mi maid, bibliotecaria y científica, acaba de crear un juego especial, por favor Reidre (pide el chico la maid le entrega la caja donde contiene la pieza) aquí en esta caja hay una pieza prototipo de este juego (la abre revelado un rey)

El rey que tiene es igual a una pieza normal de ajedres como evil piece, solo que sentían un poder abrumador.

Issei: es solo un prototipo de las maid pieces, es capas de renecarnar a cualquier persona en maid o sirviente, aun están en proceso de creación, esta pieza esta al 85% de estar lista, cada pieza tendrá la cualidad de tener las habilidades de un sirviente, maid, tendrá la fuerza y destreza de una pieza ordinaria de sus afinidades, también contara la promoción (explica a detalle la pieza)

Sona: en otras palabras, serán muy parecidas a las evil pieces por sus calidades de pieza, o tendrá otra cosa? (Pregunta la heredera)

Issei: bueno también tiene la ventaja de ser útil en cualquier orden (responde)

Sona: ya veo, y para cuando estarán las piezas? (Con duda)

Issei: como en tres meses, mas o menos (responde)

Sona: ya veo, entonces ya puedes retirarse (indica su novia el sonríe)

Issei: entonces me disculpa debo ir a mi aula (hace un arco como las demás y salen del consejo estudiantil)

 **Despues de clases**

Issei va a casa cuando ve a a la madre de su ex sentada y afligida.

Issei: Griselda-san que hace aquí? (Pregunta Asia su ex cuñada)

Griselda: oh Hyodo-kun, lamento lo sucedido con xenovia (aun pide disculpa)

Issei: no se preocupe Griselda-san, yo ya estoy bien (sonríe, pero el eso la mujer toma al castaño y le besa)

Issei: (con los ojos abiertos y es separado de ese beso) pero que? (Con un mar de preguntas y reacciones)

Griselda: recuerdas la vez que te dije que traicionaría a mi hija por tu amor, yo espere el momento justo para demostrarte que nunca lo dejaré solo (se voltea sonrojada la mujer)

Issei: (abraza a la mujer) en se tu, pero porque no vamos a casa (sonriente le planta un beso en la mejilla de ella)

Griselda: me parece perfecto (sonríe pícaramente)

Oh las cosas con Issei son así pero, cuando tendrá su final feliz?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 4**

 **LAS CONFESIONES DE OTRAS CHICAS**

* * *

 **Bien aquí termina este capi espero algo nuevo mis chiquillos siguan la vida n.n.**

 **Como quedo el capitulo de hoy?**

 **Una cosa, tengo ideas inclonclusas para mi nuevo crossover, de touhou project y school DxD y otros que aun no puedo continuar por faltas de ideas ok.**

 **Es momento de que me valla a ver lo que sucede que la vida sigua así chiquillos.**

 **No importa que escriban peor que yo ustedes tienen el derecho de hacerlo como desee su mente.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	4. Confesiones

**Hola de nuevo, gracias por sus comentarios, tengo noticias.**

 **Una a partir de este capitulo comentaran para que el 5to les responda.**

 **Otra no se porque los arenosos se enojan, explique que las hice maid, hay veces que nos cansamos de ver peleas, cosas por el estilo.**

 **Referente a las personalidades de las maid hay varios tipos de maid, ocupo las mas típicas de ellas, si han visto animes con tema maid tomo las características de las típicas maid que son: serias, sumisas, alegres y de mas.**

 **Si mas que decir disfrutar el capitulo, así que no soy dueño de nada.**

 **Anime y personajes del juego touhou project no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **C** **APITULO 4**

 **LAS CONFESIONES DE OTRAS CHICAS**

 **Mismo día mansión Scarlet**

Issei llego con Griselda, miro ella el lugar donde las maid esperan a su amo y lo reciben.

Maids: bienvenido Issei-sama (hacen un arco de recibimiento)

Issei: gracias, ella es Griselda, a partir de hoy vivirá aquí ok, cuiden de ella ok (indica)

Maids: como usted diga Issei-sama, Griselda-sama estamos para servirle (se inclina Asia ella)

Griselda: Issei, quien son ellas? (Pregunta confusa)

Issei: ellas son mis maids personales, espero que te caigan bien, Sakuya llevarla a su habitación (indica en respuesta y la gemela de Grayfia la lleva a su habitación) Meiling, donde están Reidre y Reimu? (Pregunta)

Meiling: en el templo maestro porque (responde)

Issei: debo ir hablar con ellas, quiero saber algo (responde y sale ella solo se inclina)

 **Templo hakurei**

Issei sube las escaleras, mira lo hermoso de la ciudad cuando visualiza a las maid sacerdotisas barriendo la entrada, la diferencia de las dos seria el traje maki ya que Reimu es blanco con rojo y el de Reidre es blanco con amarillo, ellas miran a su maestro y hacen un arco de saludo.

Reimu: bienvenido maestro, que desea de nosotras? (Es la duda de la pelinegra)

Issei: pueden hacer una Sacred Gear para mi (responde y en eso Reidre se mete al templo)

Reimu: venga adentro, tenemos su solución (indica la sacerdotisa y el la sigue)

Issei entro en el templo y se sienta en la pequeña mesa, Reimu le trae un poco de té para que lo disfrute.

Reidre: (llega con un orbe verde azulado) es posibre que esto sea de su ayuda, nuestro antiguo maestro lo encontró, pero no supo como activarlo y lo guardo, cuando dijo Sacred Gear, fui a sacar esto (explica la maid sacerdotisa)

Issei: (lo toma con su mano) oh ya veo, mm entonces deja ver bien esto (analiza la esfera y se dio cuenta del orbe) no puede ser, es un orbe con los poderes de Ddraig y Abion, es como si tuviera de nuevo la Dividing Gear (se sorprender de su descubrimiento y en un destello el guantelete blanquirrojo aparece en su mano izquierda) esto es increíble (sonríe muy feliz y las abraza) gracias chicas (les agradece)

Maids: (sonríen muy feliz) de nada Issei-sama (están muy contentas)

Issei: bueno mañana irán conmigo y con las hermanas Scarlet a cuidarme ok (indica)

Maids: como usted diga Issei-sama (hacen un arco sabe que es hora de irse a dormir)

Issei: nos vemos (se voltea y baja las escaleras) veamos, mm mm (se concentra/dime quien eres?) (pregunta mentalmente)

Rip: (eres mi nuevo compañero eh me llamo Rip el dragón emperador blanquirrojo) (responde el dragón)

Issei: (soy Issei Hyodo, un gusto Rip) (saluda)

Rip: noto que antes eras dragon, ahora que estoy contigo ahora eres un dragón puro) (indica alegra al castaño) (ahora eres el nuevo Hakuryuutei) (sonríe complacido el dragón puro)

Issei: (ya veo, entonces nos vemos Rip) (se despide de el)

Rip: (nos vemos Issei Hyodo) (cierra su comunicación)

 **Al otro día en la academia kouh**

Issei es acompañado, con Flandre y Reidre, con solicitud de renuncia del club, en toca la puerta y entra, mira a rias totalmente hecho un desastre, ojeras marcadas, ojos muy vacíos, pelo de fodonga, su uniforme sucio y demás cosas.

Issei: no preguntarle que sucedió, bueno entrego esto, renuncio (deja el papel de renuncia sobre el escritorio)

Rias: Issei no te vallas de aquí (le habla como robot)

Akeno: creo que le llevara mas tiempo recuperarse (indica la reina de rias)

Issei: parece que lo superastes eh (mira con calma a su ex novia)

Akeno: todas si menos rias, espero que seamos amigos de nuevo (extiende su mano y la estrecha con Issei)

Issei: no lo dudo, bueno yo ya me voy a abrir el nuevo club, nos vemos Himejima-san (se voltea y sale)

Rias: Issei, te amo nunca te voy a traicionar, te amare y siempre estaremos juntos (habla como si estuviera con el)

Koneko: pobre de bucho, ha perdido la cabeza, debemos hablar con lord Gremory (indica la nekomatar)

Todos afirman, miran a rias en un estado deplorable, ella ya ni esta consiente de lo que hace, Akeno llama a lord Gremory para que sepa que Rias Gremory deba ir a un dotor que cure a rias.

 **Consejo estudiantil**

Issei llego al consejo y es recibió por Yura, sobre el nuevo club que se instala en la academia kouh.

Sona: hola Hyodo, escuche que quieres hacer un nuevo club no es así (habla con seriedad)

Issei: así es kachou, y si me da el permiso iniciaré para mañana, ya que quiero que ese oficio de treabajo sea respectado hasta en un buen futuro sea un trabajo digno (explica el chico)

Sona: ya veo, el club de maid y sirviente eh, bueno no tengo objeción, podéis hacerlo (da su permiso)

Issei: gracias oye, has sabido de rias? (Pregunta)

Sona: mas o menos, escuche que Himejima, su ama se volvio loca, tu la vistes asi (responde)

Issei: por desgracia si, si la vi en un estado muy mal, en fin fue lo que se busco, bueno yo ya me retiro (hace un arco y se voltea pero Yura le impide el paso) sucede algo Tsubasa Yura? (Pregunta)

Yura: podemos hablar de algo (responde algo sonrojada)

Sona: mejor los dejo solos (se para y sale del consejo)

Issei: de que me quieres hablar? (Vuelve a preguntar)

Yura: bueno yo, me gustas, desde que dejastes a gremory me has gustado, yo quiero ser tu novia (responde dando sus sentimientos al castaño)

Issei: (sonrie) es eso pues (se acerca y la toma de la cintura y le planta un beso) pues no hay duda de que las chicas rudas son mi tipo (sonrie alegrandro a la peliblanca)

Ho las cosas son asi, pero aun faltan mas confesiones.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 5**

 **LAS CONFESIONES DE OTRAS CHICAS 2**

* * *

 **Bien aquí termina este capi espero algo nuevo mis chiquillos siguan la vida n.n.**

 **Como quedo el capitulo de hoy?**

 **Hace aparición de la dividing gear, chicos y chicas sugerencias de quien están en el harem de Issei.**

 **Es momento de que me valla a ver lo que sucede que la vida sigua así chiquillos.**

 **No importa que escriban peor que yo ustedes tienen el derecho de hacerlo como desee su mente.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	5. Plan en marcha

**Hola de nuevo, gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Comentarios.**

 **Guest: mmmmmm (cara de troll face) xdxdxd.**

 **rami457: mm mm no (cara de troll face.**

 **l Sekiryuuttei l: pues Sona ya esta en el harem, lo considerase.**

 **killer bee4: de seguro tus historias son tus novias xdx120.**

 **jeffersongongora: porque lo hice haci, pues Issei tiene planes con Gremory, lucífugos y la toujou mayor, va ser cruel con la toujou menor.**

 **bluzangetsu: quieres mas drama? Pues espera que tsubaki, momo actuarán como yanderes contra Asia y xenovia.**

 **antifanboy: que chillón (molesto).**

 **Este comentario va directamente Asia el.**

 **gabrielgamer27: si no te gusta vete a ver pendejadas a otros fincs.**

 **Si mas que decir disfrutar el capitulo, así que no soy dueño de nada.**

 **Anime y personajes del juego touhou project no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **LAS CONFESIONES DE OTRAS CHICAS 2**

 **Mismo día consejo estudiantil**

Issei esta enfrente de la torre de Sona y dirá algunos sentimientos.

Issei: de que me quieres hablar? (Pregunta)

Yura: bueno yo, me gustas, desde que dejastes a gremory me has gustado, yo quiero ser tu novia (responde dando sus sentimientos al castaño)

Issei: (sonrie) es eso pues (se acerca y la toma de la cintura y le planta un beso) pues no hay duda de que las chicas rudas son mi tipo (sonrie alegrandro a la peliblanca)

Yura: se que no seré la única verdad? (Pregunta seria)

Issei: si, pero cuando pueda hablar con kachou sobre esto, Dividing Gear (responde activando el guantelete)

Yura: de donde en contrastes ese guantelete, pensé que Ddraig se sacrificio (mira con asombro el guante)

Issei: bueno fueron Reidre y Reimu quien me lo dio, parece que este es el dragón donde salen Ddraig y Abion (mira el guante)

Yura: esta consiente de que tsubaki y momo pueden amenazar a argiento y a quarta? (Pregunta)

Issei: si, pero no me importa, yo ya estoy bien, además tengo planes contra Himejima, Gremory y Lucífugus (sonríe en repuesta)

Yura: que tramas Hyodo? (Pregunta sonriente)

Issei: un secreto Yura-san (responde con un beso y se va del consejo)

 **Mansión Scarlet**

Issei, esta en la mansión aun planeando contra ellas tres y la primera víctima es: Akeno Himejima.

Issei: (llamado) oh hola Himejima-san, puedes venir a mi mansión, tengo algo de Gremory que no le regrese ok, oh ya veo te espero (cuelga) es perfecto, el poder de Patchouli es lo que deseo (sonríe)

Poco después, de unos minutos, Akeno es recibida por las maids, la guían Asia el despacho de Issei y Remilia toca la puerta.

Remilia: (entra con Akeno) máster Himejima-sama esta aquí (espera ordenes)

Issei: ok puedes retirarse, yo me encargo (sonríe, internamente sonríe con malicia)

Remilia: (hace un arco) con su permiso me voy (sale del despacho)

Issei: te llame para algo (sonríe y se cierra la puerta de ahí sale un brillo lila)

 **Con Griselda y Sona**

Griselda sonríe con maldad, el plan de Issei dio marcha.

Griselda: ya inició (sonríe con malicia)

Sona: y que lo digas, pobres ilusas, la siguiente es gremory (pone un peón en la torre de Griselda, que juegan ajedrez)

Griselda: falta la perra de Lucífugus (se ríe un poco)

Sona: solo falta las amenazas de shinra y hanaki (sonríe y sus lentes brillan)

 **Al día siguiente, academia kouh**

Un nuevo día en la academia kouh Asia, Xenovia caminan conversando con calma pero se detienen y miran a momo y a Tsubaki.

Tsubaki: oye Quarta, podemos hablar (dijo con calma, pero internamente sonríe con ojos de loca/yandere, también Momo esta igual)

Xenovia: claro, vamos (camina con ella, dejando a Asia y a Momo)

Asia: que deseas Momo-san? (Pregunta tímidamente)

Momo: (se acerca y sus ojos y boca son tétricas/yandere) solo quiero hablar contigo (responde alzando su mano y empuja a Asia a la pared) solo te diré pesado de mierda que Issei es mio, perra infiel (sonríe locamente)

Asia: (aterrada) que te pasa Momo-san (esta llorando)

Momo: nada de lo que no me arrepienta, solo quiero que ya no te acerques a Issei es mio, así que es una advertencia (la suelta y se va al consejo, Sona observa y sonríe)

Asia: por Issei-san? (Pregunta muy asustada)

 **Con Tsubaki y Xenovia**

Tsubaki empuja a Xenovia de la misma forma que hizo Momo a Asia, y estaba igual que ella.

Tsubaki: oh Quarta, como caes (sonríe con una sonrisa tétrica)

Xenovia: que te sucede shinra? (Pregunta con ojos abiertos)

Tsubaki: nada perra infeliz, infiel, culera, dejastes ir a un ex pervertido, yo ahora voy a ir a estar con el y no lo voy a dejar como tu lo hiciste (responde con esa cara de yandere)

Xenovia: no voy a permitir que estés con el loca! (Exclama molesta pero el agarre de Shinra es firme)

Tsubaki: intentarlo y no me importa hacer una guerra contra los Gremory (amenaza seriamente y suelta a Xenovia) recuerda que Issei es mio puta (se voltea y se va)

 **Con Issei y sus maids**

Issei va de camino al club de ocultismo con sus siervas, la otra fase de su plan es? Llevarse a Rias Gremory, en la entrada escucha algo.

Kuroka: (tiene colgada a Koneko) escuchame Shio-ren, dije que Issei-nya seria mio si cometieras un error no? (Pregunta como loca)

Koneko: no voy a permitir que te vallas con sempai! (Exclama en respuesta)

Kuroka: (avienta a Koneko enfrente de Akeno, Irina, Rose, Ravel y una Rias confundida) es lo que tu dices Shio-ren, pero su misión es llevarse a ella (señala a Rias) yo ya me voy nya (desaparece)

Issei: (escucha afuera y toca la puerta) hola chicas (saluda y entra con Reidre, Reimu y Sakuya) vengo por rias, permiso de lord Gremory (sonríe malignamente)

Irina: no te la llevaras (todas menos Akeno defiende a rias)

Akeno: por favor hagan caso a Issei-sama (pide la sacerdotisa que tiene bolas eléctricas)

Ravel: Akeno, nos estas traicionando? (Pregunta incrédula la heredera phonex)

Issei: Sakuya por favor (pide su amo a la maid)

Sakuya: si (las congela menos a Akeno y a rias) listo puede llevarsela (indica)

Issei: saben porque Lord Gremory me pidió disculpas? Porque me dio el permiso de degradar a gremory a una siempre sirvienta, así que me la llevó (se acerca una gremory safada de la cabeza) ven pequeña hoy tienes una nueva vida (sonríe y las congeladas solo miran lleno de enojo y rabia)

Issei noqueo a rias y la carga como costal, y empieza a moverse con sus maids y desaparecen dejando a las gremorys enojadas.

 **Mansion Scarlet**

Issei aparece en la mansión, sonríe con malicia ante su plan.

Issei: fase dos completa, gracias Sakuya, ahora solo falta Lucífugus (sonríe con malicia)

Sona: (abraza a Issei por la espalda) amor como va tu plan? (Pregunta la heredera feliz)

Issei: va bien querida, solo falta la mayor y poderosa mujer del inframundo (sonríe en respuesta y besa a su novia y de ahí mete el poder lila a rias donde sera maid) despierta rias, quien sirves? (Pregunta)

Rias: (abre los ojos y se arrodilla) a usted Issei-sama (aun arrodillada esperando ordenes)

Issei: perfecto, un poco mas y la mas poderosa sera bajo mi merse (sonríe a lado de la Sitri que solo lo besa)

Parece que las cosas son así pero podrán las maids luchar contra Grayfia Lucífugus?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 6**

 **MAIDS VS LA MEJOR MAID DEL INFRAMUNDO**

* * *

 **Bien aquí termina este capi espero algo nuevo mis chiquillos siguan la vida n.n.**

 **Como quedo el capitulo de hoy?**

 **El plan de Issei con? No se lo esperan eh espero mas sugerencias de chicas crossover y de otros animes para su harem.**

 **Es momento de que me valla a ver lo que sucede que la vida sigua así chiquillos.**

 **No importa que escriban peor que yo ustedes tienen el derecho de hacerlo como desee su mente.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	6. Especial

**Hola amigos aquí su escritor, les tengo un capitulo especial.**

 **Si como dije especial, uno donde tu maid es fiel a ti tanto que hará caso a tus ordenes, cuando lo hacen exagerado.**

 **Han tenido amigos dramáticos, y siempre hacen drama y esas cosas.**

 **Si mas que decir disfrutar el capitulo, así que no soy dueño de nada.**

 **Anime y personajes del juego touhou project no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO ESPECIAL**

 **LOS PROBLEMAS DE TU FIEL MAID Y PROBLEMAS COMUNES**

 **Un día cualguiera en la mansión Scarlet**

Es un hermoso día en kouh Issei y Sona ven la televisión en la sala, la mayoría de las chicas están de compras o haciendo burradas, una pregunta de Sona Asia Issei hará que tenga problemas.

Sona: oye Issei, tus maids son fieles a ti? (Es la duda de la Sitri heredera)

Issei: si son fieles a mi, tanto que se podían tirar de un puente (responde tranquilo, en ese momento pasa Reidre y Reimu, también estaba Sakuya, pero no esta)

Reimu: en serio quiere que nos tiremos de un puente? (Pregunta la maid sacerdotisa curiosa)

Issei: no exagere, es literalmente claro que no (responde alterado) porque harías eso? (Pregunta tomando té)

Reidre: porque Sakuya ya esta a punto de hacerlo (responde, Issei escupe el té y moja a Sona)

Sona: ahh por satán mi ropa! (Exclama mojada)

Issei: Sakuya, hija de... (Sale corriendo)

Sona: porque tranquila? (Pregunta mientras se seca los lentes)

Reimu: somos inmortales, hemos vivido desde nuestro primer amo (responde toda normal)

Pobre Issei.

 **CAPITULO ESPECIAL**

 **LA DRAMÁTICA DE GRISELDA**

 **Otro día diferente en la mansión**

Nos encontramos de nuevo en la mansión donde Griselda buscando no se que, las chicas aun haciendo burradas?

Griselda: donde esta? (Pregunta muy dramática)

Issei: que buscas dramática (responde riendo de su situación)

Griselda: YO NO SOY DRAMÁTICA (grita enojada)

Sona: PERO LO DISIMULAS MUCHO (réplica igual que ella)

Griselda: que dijistes bestia apofica? (Pregunta enojada)

Issei: ya deja de ser dramática (responde por su novia y la mujer solo sonríe tétrica)

Griselda: (sonríe y promete dolor) oh Issei, ven aquí (sonríe)

Issei: hay no, lo de la fuente no, por favor (sale corriendo)

Griselda: ven aquí dragón de mierda (le sigue)

 **Media hora después**

La mujer regresa satisfecha.

Tsubaki: y Issei? (Pregunta la ojibicolor)

Griselda: colgado de la punta del reloj (responde)

Sona: bueno mejor nos vamos a dormir, no te olvides de bajarlo ok (indica)

Griselda: no te preocupes en media hora lo bajo (sonríe)

 **Al día siguiente**

Grilseda: buenos días (saluda)

Sona: buenas Griselda (igual saluda)

Remilia: oigan y el amo Issei? (Pregunta)

Griselda: (se pone pálida) oh Issei (con ojos blancos)

 **Con Issei**

El pobre de Issei quedo colgado por los calzones toda la noche.

Issei: por favor bajarme ya no siento mis piernas (llorando)

Pobre de el y así que son comunes en esta mansión.

Y aun preguntan serán capases de detener a Grayfia Lucífugus?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 6**

 **MAIDS VS LA MEJOR MAID DEL INFRAMUNDO**

* * *

 **Bien aquí termina este capi espero algo nuevo mis chiquillos siguan la vida n.n.**

 **Como quedo el capitulo de hoy?**

 **Espero que les aya gustado el especial.**

 **Es momento de que me valla a ver lo que sucede que la vida sigua así chiquillos.**

 **No importa que escriban peor que yo ustedes tienen el derecho de hacerlo como desee su mente.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	7. Momento intimo y pelea maid vs maid

**Hola amigos aquí su escritor, les tengo un nuevo episodio, disculpen la demora.**

 **Voy aclarar unas cosas, una es que haré un casi lemon de quien se trata?**

 **Sakuya, sera la protagonista de este semi lemon, después iremos con la pelea de Remilia, Flandre, Reidre y Patchouli.**

 **Otra cosa aparte de eso, abla un momento ecchi con?**

 **Meiling, para terminar las notas iniciales esperó que no se Jalen el ganso xd.**

 **Si mas que decir disfrutar el capitulo, así que no soy dueño de nada.**

 **Anime y personajes del juego touhou project no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **MAIDS VS LA MEJOR MAID DEL INFRAMUNDO**

 **Mansión Scarlet**

Es un hermoso día en kouh, hoy da inicio a la tercera parte de su plan, la conquista de Grayfia Lucífugus, el joven castaño esta dormido aun faltan unas dos horas para el inició de clases, Sakuya la maid poseedora de las dagas y controladora del tiempo entra a la habitación de su amo, congela el tiempo, pone un sello mágico en ese lugar y sonríe pícaramente.

Sakuya: (mueve a Issei con suavidad) Issei-sama ya es hora de despertar (indica la maid gemela a Grayfia)

Issei: cinco minutos más (entre dormido y se mueve y se acomoda)

Sakuya: (se sube en la cama y se sienta encima de el) oh Issei-sama despierte y le daré un regalo (vuelve a indicar y se quita la falda dejando la parte de arriba del traje maid)

Issei, se voltea y mira a Sakuya con medio traje y con bragas blancas indicando que aun no es profanada y le sonríe pícaramente, el castaño se sonroja y siente que el ganso de le levanta furiosamente, ella besa a su amo.

Sakuya: (se separa de el) maestro he estado encerrada mucho tiempo, necesito quitar mi frustración, aun soy virgen (explica la maid dejando a Issei mudo)

Issei: (sorprendido) en serio eres virgen? (Pregunta asombrado el amo de Sakuya)

Sakuya: si (se quita la demás ropa dejando su lencería blanca, indicio de que es virgen) quiero que usted Issei-sama me quite la virginidad (pide desesperada la maid)

Issei: estas segura? No hay vuelta de carro (indica su amo y ella solo afirma)

Entonces el castaño con el ganso alzado le quita el sujetador, revela que sus pechos eran mas grandes que las mismísimas milfs, en eso mira que sus pezones están duros, y ella se sienta aun con sus bragas puestas y poner el ganso de Issei en sus enormes y sensuales pechos, pero la puerta es volada de una patada asustando a los dos, Remilia con una sonrisa y con cara de que siguen haciendo eso y el ganso es cortado, no tuvieron mas obcion de ponerse la ropa y su uniforme.

 **Poco después sala principal**

El pobre castaño aun tenia el ganso alzado, pero Meiling entra y se sentó a su lado, mueve su mano y le toca el ganso de Issei que este gime levemente, la pelirroja maid guardiana de la mansión, sonríe pícaramente y con la otra mano toma la mano de Issei y hace que sienta que la chica china no tenga bragas, el castaño solo se pone mas nervioso, fue un poco ecchi, por su parte la chica de sombrero verde con una estrella sonríe complacida se levanta lentamente haciendo que el joven castaño mire la rosada vagina de su maid personal.

Issei: este día sera perfecto (sonríe complacido)

Rip: (valla compañero, acabas de cortegar a estas dos mujeres, casi haces el acto con la platina, la otra era una pervertida que no dejo que nadie se metiera mas contigo, me sorprende que tu ganso siga en pie) (sonríe el dragón con orgullo)

Issei: lo se pero debo bajarme el calentón, ya es hora de ir a la academia, en el descanso planear como derrotar a la Lucífugus (contesta mentalmente a su compañero dragón)

Rip: (vale deja dormir pero admito que casi hacen un buen espectáculo) (indica el dragón molestando a su portador)

Issei: Rip hijo de... (Escucha ronquidos) ahh luego me vengo de el, ahora entiendo de donde viene lo troll de Ddraig (sonríe con calma y sale a la academia)

 **Hora de descanso, academia kouh**

Ha pasados horas desde la mañana, el joven Hakuryuutei esta enfrente de las cuatro maids, Remilia Scarlet, Flandre Scarlet, Reidre Hakurei/Scarlet y Patchouli, el castaño sonríe con malicia y habla.

Issei: las he llamado para que me traigan a ella (enseña una foto de Grayfia) puede parecer a Sakuya, pero su nombre es Grayfia Lucífugus, es la actual maid y mujer mas poderosa del inframundo, su misión es traerla a mi para que este bajo mi mersed, ustedes son las únicas que pueden hacerlo confió en ustedes, así que suerte mis chicas (le desea suerte su amo)

Todas: como ordene Issei-sama (hacen un arco y se desaparecen)

Issei: Sakuya, Reimu y Meiling vengan conmigo (indica y lo siguen)

 **Inframundo, capital Lilith, límites entre la capital y el territorio Gremory**

Grayfia actualmente va al castillo Gremory, fue por suministros para unos meses, ella ya sale de la capital de Lilith, esta a punto de entrar al territorio Gremory pero una patada de Remilia empuja a la maid tirando todo lo comprado por ella, se pone en pose de batalla.

Grayfia: quien eres? (Pregunta en pose de pelea)

Remilia: yo soy Remilia Scarlet, mis compañeras (indica la maid demonio y las otras maids salen de cada lado de Grayfia)

Flandre: por favor sea tan amable de venir con nosotras, Issei-sama la necesita (pide la peliamarilla)

Grayfia: en serio? Pues tendrán que luchar conmigo para ir con Hyodo-san (pide retandolas)

Reidre: que así sea (sonríe y las cuadro maid toujou corren contra Lucífugus)

La lucha ha empezado, pero quien de las cuadro le dará frente a la mas poderosa del inframundo?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 7**

 **MAIDS VS LA MEJOR MAID DEL INFRAMUNDO 2**

* * *

 **Bien aquí termina este capi espero algo nuevo mis chiquillos siguan la vida n.n.**

 **Como quedo el capitulo de hoy?**

 **Espero que les aya gustado el este capitulo, espero buenas críticas y opiniones de este y los anteriores capitulo y pronto iniciaré un finc crossover de high school DxD con rozen maiden, el protagonista sera?**

 **Tenen que votar quien sera el protagonista de este crossover ok.**

 **Los participantes son:**

 **Hyodo Issei.**

 **Sanawa Tomoya.**

 **Tomoya Hakurei.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet.**

 **Hyodo Issei de esta historia.**

 **Hyodo Issei de another life.**

 **Sanawa Tomoya de el tercer dragón celestial.**

 **Sergio Martinez de otro mundo.**

 **Bien quien tenga mas votos, sera el protagonista de el nuevo alice gamer de este crossover.**

 **Es momento de que me valla a ver lo que sucede que la vida sigua así chiquillos.**

 **No importa que escriban peor que yo ustedes tienen el derecho de hacerlo como desee su mente.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	8. Grayfia otra víctima

**Hola amigos aquí su escritor, les tengo un nuevo episodio, disculpen la demora.**

 **He estado haciendo tres nuevos capítulos normal historia y crossover.**

 **Hay dos votos contra uno de los participantes, en lo que queda de abril, si no hay votos haré el crossover con rozen maiden.**

 **Si mas que decir disfrutar el capitulo, así que no soy dueño de nada.**

 **Anime y personajes del juego touhou project no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **MAIDS VS LA MEJOR MAID DEL INFRAMUNDO 2**

 **Inframundo, capital Lilith, límites entre la capital y el territorio Gremory**

La lucha ha empezado, pero quien de las cuatro se aventaron contra ella, pero lucífugus alza su poder demoníaco, lanzando a las cuatro Touhou, dejando inconsciente a Patchouli, y las otras tres aun en pie, siguen su lucha.

Grayfia: en serio, se dicen maids de Issei-san? (Pregunta sosteniendo del cuello a Flandre)

Remilia: maldicion, Patchouli porque caes inconsciente! (Exclama la maid demonio)

Reidre: tenemos que llevarla a Issei-sama a como de lugar! (Exclama la sacerdotisa y demonia)

Grayfia, les da una paliza humillante, la bibliotecaria despierta y mira la paliza, la mujer solo gruñe, tenia que idear un plan para que ella este en el poder de su amo y Hakuryuutei, entonces saca una maid piece, especialmente una reina terminada, ya sabe como tenerla, pero la voz de Flandre la saca de sus pensamientos.

Flandre: deja de pensar mucho y ayudarnos! (Exclama la peliamarilla corriendo contra ella)

Patchouli: de tenga la un poco, tengo como sera bajo el poder de nuestro amo (explica la bibliotecaria)

Ellas sonríe malignamente.

Grayfia: esa sonrisa tétrica no me gusta! (Exclama mirando esa sonrisa tétrica no le gusta para nada)

Entonces, las mujeres van contra ella, Grayfia trata de sacarlas de encima, pero esta perdiendo, ya que se dio cuenta de que la maid bibliotecaria esta lista para atacar, entonces alza su pie y pone en el algo que no idéntica y se lanza asia ella.

Patchouli: tiene que ir con Issei-sama! (Exclama la bibliotecaria lanzado una patada donde esta la pieza)

Grayfia: no lo creo teñida (sonríe pero es sujetada por medio de sus balazos por Reidre y Flandre) malditas no me estorben! (Exclama pero la patada da en el blanco)

Patchouli: (sonríe) bien ahora vendrás con nosotras (dijo chasquea do sus dedos)

Los ojos de Grayfia se vuelven blancos y luego vuelven a su color y mira confundida lo que sucede.

Grayfia: que fue lo que paso aquí? (Pregunta al mirar a las mal trechas maids Touhou)

Reidre: no es nada, el amo Issei lo quiere ver (responde la maid sacerdotisa y demonio)

Grayfia: (se emociona) mi amo me quiere ver? Pues recojamos estoy vamos (indica la chica y desaparece en un circulo mágico con el símbolo Touhou)

Remilia: (llamando a su amo) Issei-sama, la misión fue completa (indica la maid demonio)

Issei: (contestando) perfecto regresen a la mansión, y preparen la tercera parte de mi plan (indica en respuesta)

Remilia: entiendo nos vemos (cuelga) hay que movernos, la tercera fase esta a punto de iniciar (indica la líder asia sus compañeras)

Y así ellas desaparece de los limites de Lilith.

 **Mundo humano, academia kouh, final de clases**

Las clases ya están a finalizar, como siempre es cuidado por sus maids personales, el chico solo sonríe, hara pagar a los gremory lo que le hicieron, teniendo a Rias, Akeno y a Grayfia, su victoria esta asegurada.

Issei: (sonríe y le habla a saji) escucha, avisarle a kachou que fue exitosa su mision, hay que entrar a la fase tres (indica el castaño)

Saji: entiendo, yo se lo diré, cuando iniciamos la fase tres? (Es su pregunta)

Issei: en tres días, damos marcha la tercera fase (indica en repuesta)

Entonces el rubio Sitri sonríe, ya que le asegura todo gracias a Akeno y a Rias, sus sospechas son correctas, lucifer gremory trama algo contra Issei y sus maids, así que la guerra Touhou/Gremory ya esta punto de iniciar.

Los chicos se disponen a salir a sus casas ya fuera conversan con calma, pero su camino es interrumpido por Ophis vestida con el uniforme de la academia, y decepcionada.

OPhis: que tramas Hyodo Issei, no saldrás con la tuya! (Exclama enojada la diosa del infinito)

Issei: (no se inmuta) me importa una mierda urubus, tu también estarás a mi lado, yo lo se así que largo puta (camina a lado de una furiosa diosa)

Ophis: te lo juro Hyodo, tu no te saldrás con la tuya, yo red y Trihexa te vamos a matar! (Exclama de nuevo una furiosa diosa)

Issei: (se enoja) Dividing Gear, me importa una mierda, tu también me dejastes de lado, la liberación de las demás Touhou esta por iniciar, sabes que con esa cara, te distes cuenta de quien este Sacred Gear no? (Pregunta sonriente ante una furiosa y sorprendente diosa del infinito)

Rip: (urubus, no te metas en nuestro camino, el dios celestial Rip te matare por dejara mi portador, así que ten cuidado o seras una maid) (explica el dragón muy serio y los dos se van a sus casas)

Issei: (se voltea) escucha perra, no evitar as la lucha contra los Touhou/Gremory, así que presa a la mas vieja de tu casa para poder ganarme (sonríe tetricamente y se voltea y sigue su camino a lado de saji)

La diosa del infinito se quedo ese lugar Issei, hará pagar a los Gremory todo lo que les hizo ellas.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 8**

 **TOUHOU VS GREMORY**

* * *

 **Bien aquí termina este capi espero algo nuevo mis chiquillos siguan la vida n.n.**

 **Como quedo el capitulo de hoy?**

 **Espero que les aya gustado el este capitulo, Issei esta ya a punto de hacer guerra contra los Gremory, y es posible que se inicie la activación de otras Touhou, no se pierdan las próxima actualización de el guardián de las Touhou.**

 **Es momento de que me valla a ver lo que sucede que la vida sigua así chiquillos.**

 **No importa que escriban peor que yo ustedes tienen el derecho de hacerlo como desee su mente.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	9. Touhou vs Gremory 1

**Hola amigos aquí su escritor, les tengo un nuevo episodio, disculpen la demora.**

 **He estado aun con el problema, tal vez sea un poco después haría el crossover, a cierto es posible que el sitio de fincs en general este teniendo problemas en publicar los nuevos capítulos en donde ya subí dos actualizaciones, bueno es todo lo que tengo que decir.**

 **Si mas que decir disfrutar el capitulo, así que no soy dueño de nada.**

 **Anime y personajes del juego touhou project no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **TOUHOU VS GREMORY**

 **Tres días antes del asalto**

Solo tres días antes del asalto, Issei necesita mas maids para destruir al territorio Gremory, Issei antes contacto con Venelana Bael, para cuando entre en destrucción con su ejército de maids, no sea perjudicial para el, pero necesita al menos liberar a otras maid Touhou para poder hacer el al salto al los Gremory.

Issei: Reidre, Flandre y Reimu, busque en todo lugar templo y mansión cualquier cristal donde este las demás Touhou, necesitamos mas maids para el asalto! (Exclama ordenando a sus maids personales)

Maids: como ordene Issei-sama (se empieza a mover)

Akeno: maestro (hace un arco y el castaño voltea)

Issei: sucede algo Akeno? (Pregunta el chico)

Akeno: bueno, el asalto sera en tres días no, pero porque tan pronto (responde la maid sacerdotisa)

Issei: el clan/territorio entero me quiere arrestar, de un modo no les estoy haciendo nada, Venelana-san esta fuera de esto, es neutra en esta guerra, la guerra Touhou/Gremory es mas que una lucha, es la destrucción tanto mía y ellos (explica el chico)

Akeno: entiendo su punto maestro si me disculpa iré al templo a cuidarlo (hace un arco y sale de la mansión)

Rias: maestro, traigo noticias del territorio Sitri (informa la pelirroja)

Issei: cual son los informes Rias? (Pregunta el castaño)

Rias: la heredera Sitri nos dio el permiso de atacar con su ejercito el territorio Gremory, cuando sea el momento de actuar (informa la mujer)

Issei: entiendo, dile a Sona, que esta bien, podrán entrar a la guerra cuando de la señal, otra cosa antes de ir, quiero que nadie mas interfiera, incluyendo a las casas Bael, agarres, fhanton, etc ok (indica en orden)

Rias: entendido maestro, le iré a informar de eso a la heredera Sitri (hace un arco y sale de la mansión)

Griselda: así que harás el asalto (alza una ceja)

Issei: si, si lo haré, no les voy a perdonar lo que me hicieron, me mintieron, engañaron, de todo, si no fuera por Venelana, no estaría haciendo los preparativos de la guerra Touhou/Gremory (explica molesto)

Kuroka: Hakuryuutei-chi, solo tu y las maids lo harán? (Pregunta la nekomatar de dos colas)

Issei: si, esto no se quedara así (enojado cuando mira llegar a Flandre)

Flandre: maestro encontré dos cristales (enseña los cristales)

En estos cristales hay dos maids de traje típico, una es una rubia con su típico sombrero de bruja y trae una escoba y una caja en rombo de negro con blanco botas negras y mangas del mismo color sin dedos, la otra es una maid de traje blanco con morado trae un sombrero de forma de paraguas, en su mano trae una sombrilla del mismo color blanco con morado, y sus botas son como normales, tira el cristal y revela a las maids arrodilladas.

Marisa: en que le podemos ayudar nuestro amo? (Pregunta la maid)

Issei: como se llaman primero (responde)

Marisa: yo me llamo Marisa Kirasame (contesta la mujer)

Yukari: yo soy Yukari Yakuno, estamos para servirle a usted (contesta la mujer igual forma)

Issei: entiendo, escuchen pronto iniciar es un asalto al territorio Gremory, en tres días haremos eso entiende (explica)

Maids: entendemos sus ordenes maestro (hacen un arco y se van en eso llega Reimu con tres cristales)

Reimu he traído tres cristales para que sean liberadas (se los da)

En estos tres cristales contienen otras tres maids, una tiene su vestimenta negra y gris, tiara típica pero, sobresalen orejas de conejo y pelo lila, y zapatos negros, la otra maid tiene su vestimenta es blanca de varios tonos desde el crema al color de las nubes tiene las misma oreja pero caídas, la tercera maid es un traje de blanco con azul de varios tonos, en su cabeza reposa una tiara con el símbolo del infinito, en forma de triangulo, tiene medias blancas hasta los muslos y sandalias y un abanico del mismo símbolo de su tiara, tira los cristales y revela arrodilladas.

Yuyuko: en que le podemos servir maestro? (Pregunta la maid de vestimenta azul)

Issei: como se llaman ustedes tres (responde el chico)

Yuyuko: yo me llamo Yuyuko, soy una princesa fantasma (contesta)

Inaba: yo soy Reisen Inaba (contesta la coneja)

Tewi: yo me llamo Reisen Tewi (contesta la otra coneja)

Issei: entiendo, bueno en tres días haremos un asalto me ayudaran? (Pregunta el chico)

Maids: como usted ordene maestro (responde haciendo un arco y se van a explorar el lugar, en eso llega Reidre con cuatro cristales)

Reidre: le he traído cuatro cristales para que sean liberadas (se las entrega)

En estos cristales contiene cuatro maids la primera es una maid con traje maid negra en todo su totalidad y un piano, sombrero con una luna menguante, la otra es maid de traje rojo, igual que la otra, pero tiene un piano y un sombrero ovalado, la tercera es igual a las otras dos pero de traje morado, y tiene una trompeta, sombrero tipo bruja, la ultima es igial a Remilia y Reimu juntas treje maid morada con blanca u mangas de color morado con blanco su sombrero es igual al Scarlet y moño rojo como hakurei, es como la fusión de Flandre y Reimu, los quiebra de igual forma están como anteriormente estaban las demás.

Reilia: en que le podemos ayudar maestro? (Pregunta la maid sacerdotisa y demonio)

Issei: cual son sus nombres (responde)

Lyrica: me llamo Lyrica Primsriver (declara la maid de rojo)

Merlin: yo soy Merlin Primsriver (declara la de morado)

Lunasa: soy Lunasa Primsriver (dijo la de negro)

Reilia: soy Reilia Scarlet, fusión de Remilia y Reimu juntas, esperemos ordenes de usted (indica la parecida a Reimu y Remilia)

Issei: entiendo, en tres días daré un asalto, me ayudaran? (Pregunta de igual forma anteriormente)

Maids: como usted ordene maestro (responden las mujeres y hacen un arco)

Issei: perfecto, así los Gremory caerán (sonríe)

Issei, si que quiere arder el territorio Gremory, las cosas están mejor para el con esas maids sera imparable.

 **Dia del asalto**

El día llego y ahora Issei esta enfrente, detrás un batallón de maids listas para atacar cuando la orden de Issei sea dada, sonríe a lado de Sona, con su ejército esperando la orden de su heredera, Issei dará primero su ataque al castillo Gremory.

Issei: ahora mis maids ataquen! (Exclama el hombre y las maids corren asia el castillo Gremory)

Sona: que nadie entre a este territorio! (Exclama la mujer ordenando a sus soldados y estos obedece su orden)

Mientras se acercan las maids, nadie sabia que sera el ultimo día en el inframundo de la existencia del clan/territorio Gremory.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 9**

 **TOUHOU VS GREMORY 2**

* * *

 **Bien aquí termina este capi espero algo nuevo mis chiquillos siguan la vida n.n.**

 **Como quedo el capitulo de hoy?**

 **Espero que les aya gustado, les acabo de dejar en suspenso lo que va a pasar en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Es momento de que me valla a ver lo que sucede que la vida sigua así chiquillos.**

 **No importa que escriban peor que yo ustedes tienen el derecho de hacerlo como desee su mente.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	10. Touhou vs Gremory 2

**Hola chicos estamos aquí por la continuación de el Guardián De Las Touhou, ahora vamos con el capítulo, espero que os guste.**

 **No soy dueño de nada, la historia es mía y nada mas.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

 **TOUHOU VS GREMORY 2**

Mientras que el batallón de maid corren asia el castillo Gremory, Grayfia sonríe y habla.

Grayfia: ahora maids! (Exclama la jefa de las maids)

De repente se escucha explosiones, desorden, los invitados y mayordomos son rodeados por las maids, mientras que el castillo Gremory es atacado por todos lados.

Remilia: esto es por el maestro Issei-sama! (Exclama enojada lanzando su lanzas destructivas)

Flandre: ustedes cabaron su tumba malditos! (Exclama lanzando su espada de fuego a lado de Reidre)

Reimu: esto les pasa al culpar a mi amo! (Exclama lanzando sellos explosivos a lado de Reilia)

El castillo empieza a caer, las maids inexpertas guían a lady Gremory fuera de él, lord Gremory es conducido con los apresados, Grayfia estaba complacida ahora solo falta lucifer Gremory para que la guerra termine, ya que los soldados Gremory están dando con todo, pero no podían contra las bijudamas de Yukari, los abanicos de Yuyuko, las espadas de Yumou (no se si la metí?).

 **Afuera de la guerra, con Issei y Sona**

Afuera del conflicto, Issei sonríe el territorio nacional Gremory esta ardiendo, solo es cuestión de que las hermanas Scarlet y sus funciones con Reimu maten al lucifer Gremory, para que esta guerra Touhou/Gremory termine.

Issei: (llamando) Remilia, Lady Gremory esta a salvo? (Pregunta el castaño)

Remilia: (contesta) si Issei-sama, Lyrica Primsriver se la llevara a casa (indica)

Issei: entiendo, solo libero a una maid más y ellas dos supervisan el cuidado de Venelana-san (ordena)

Remilia: entiendo, seguiremos destrozado todo, cambio y fuera (corta la llamada)

Issei: (saca un cristal) bien es momento de terminar esto! (Lanza el cristal y aparece una maid)

Sanae: en que le puedo servir máster? (Pregunta la maid de vestimenta verde y azul)

La maid es de vestimenta típica arriba es verde como el de Meiling, abajo azul como el de Yuyuko, pelo verde y en un mechón enredado en una serpiente blancazulada.

Issei: ve con Lyrica y cuiden de lady Venelana, que este segura en la mansión Scarlet (indica en respuesta)

Sanae: como ordene maestro (hace un arco y se va con una de las hermanas Primsriver)

Issei: que nadie entre Sona, yo debo acabar con esto! (Exclama alzando vuelo asia el castillo Gremory)

Sona: no te preocupes nadie va a entrar! (Exclama seria y sonriente)

 **Castillo Gremory, despacho del lucifer Gremory**

Grayfia, va asia el despacho del lucifer ingenuo de lo que pasa, de una patada vuela la puerta.

Daniel: (no se me ocurre nada, ya que el nombre de Lucifer Gremory se me complica mucho) pero que rayos te pasa Grayfia? (Pregunta impresionado el majou)

Grayfia: esto es por el amo Issei-sama! (Exclama lanzando su poder de la casa Lucífugus)

Daniel: asi que me traicionas eh (sonríe el rey demonio)

Sakuya: no te confíes, esto acaba ya maldito! (Exclama enojada la maid jefa de las maids de Gensokyo)

Daniel: entonces no tengo opción de ocupar el Power of destruction (sonríe malignamente, activando el poder de la casa Bael)

Remilia: (con su lanza) no lo creo cretino! (Exclama lanzando la lanza en el brazo del majou)

Daniel: (cae de rodillas) malditas, Issei debe pagar por lo que le hizo a Rias! (Exclama sosteniendo su brazo herido)

Reimu: esto se acabo maldito (dijo seria activando una esfera ying yang)

Issei: (llega) Hola Lucifer, sorprendido? (Pregunta con burla)

Daniel: tu como pudiste! (Exclama en respuesta) no tienes a Ddraig para hacerme frente (sonrie)

Issei: eso tu crees no lucifer-san, Dividing Gear (sonríe mientras activa el guantelete)

El majou queda en shock, al ver que el castaño tiene un guantelete, un dragón celestial, el castaño sonríe gatunamente.

Daniel: es imposible, como es eso? (Pregunta en shock)

Issei: pues no lo se Dividing (debilita al majou) pero esto es porque la perra de Gremory lo causó, si no fuera de zorra, con las demás chicas, nada de esto pasará, así que Sakuya, Grayfia, llevenlo con los invitados, mayordomos y lord Gremory (indica muy enojado)

Así que las dos maids jefas de sus maids, se llevan a un herido y debilitado majou donde están los demás.

 **Con los prisioneros**

Ahora que gente rica y mayordomos y lord con su hijo reunidos enfrentes de unas maids enojadas, llenas de rabia, ahora es momento de que paguen todo.

Issei: miren como les trata la vida no? (Pregunta burlón)

Sentoisus: porque de esta manera (responde y una explosión aparece el castillo Gremory esta a punto de caer)

Issei: porque lo hago, porque lo hago! (Exclama enojado) porque tu puta hija me engaño con no se cuantos chicos! Ahora ustedes me quieren encerrar por que hice a rias una maid? Hablando de ella, ven mi querida sirvienta (llama a la pelirroja)

Rias: me ha llamado Issei-sama? (Pregunta esperando ordenes)

Issei: dime a quien sirves (responde el castaño)

Rias: a usted Issei-sama, es mi amo y señor (indica la mujer)

Issei: traigan a Xenovia, Irina, Asia y a Kiba (ordena)

Rias: como ordene Issei-sama (se mueve y abre la puerta y empuja a los mencionados)

Issei: Hola traidoras (sonrie)

Xenovia: porque no haces esto! (Exclama la mujer enojada)

Issei: mas bien ustedes lo hicieron, si no fueran por ser unas zorras esto no pasará (reprocha el castaño)

Kiba: amigo no hagas esto! (Exclama desesperado el caballero Gremory)

Issei: tu ni hables kiba, eres un traidor, nunca me dijistes nada! (Exclama encolerizado)

Irina: por favor no hagas esto (pide llorando para que detenga esta locura)

Issei: a mi me importa nada de eso, no me interesa entrar en guerra con las facciones, la facción de las Touhou Project, los aniquilara antes de de que den su ataque, es momento de acabar esto! (Exclama enojado poniendo sellos explosivos a las chicas Gremory y a Kiba)

Patchouli: Issei-sama, el edificio no aguantará, debe apurarse (informa la maid cientifica)

Issei: (observa a los invitados, niños bebés y ancianos) Patchouli, llévate a los niños, bebés y ancianos, ellos no se merece esto, los acogerre en la mansión (ordena el chico)

Patchouli: como ordene Issei-sama (va a sacar a los infantes, Rias ayuda a los ancianos)

Issei: ustedes están muertos, Reimu les implantó sellos explosivos, con poder sacro, a ustedes quien se los quite explotarán en cadena, ustedes cabaron su tumba, Bost, Bost, Bost, Transfer (aumento el poder a los sellos) ahora están acabados (pone un sello más y una cuerda y sale de lo que queda el castillo Gremory)

 **Afuera del castillo**

Issei siguió sacando la cuerda explosiva a una distancia considerable, el sonríe pero su pelo cubre sus ojos.

Issei: Touhous, alejaos del sitio (ordena el castaño)

Reimu, Reidre: los sellos explosivos están intercognetados a todos, cuando gustes Issei-sama (indica y ya las maids tanto las Touhou y Gremory están seguros)

Patchouli: (le entrega un detonador) esta listo Issei-sama, cuando quieras (informa la pelimorada)

Issei: ardan en el infierno de Hades! (Exclama activando el detonador)

Issei, se voltea con sus maids y empieza a caminar mientras que la cuerda explosiva va asia el castillo Gremory, el hijo y el padre sólo podían pensar en algo, como en las chicas y el chico Gremory.

Padre e hijo: te maldigo hijo de puta! (Exclaman)

Las ex-novias: perdoname Issei-kun (llorando)

Kiba: todo porque no le dije nada (baja la mirada y el castillo Gremory es destruido)

En varias explosiones, los soldados Gremory también explotan, mientras que el va asia donde esta Sona Sitri y llega con su batallón enfrente de ella.

Sona: se termino? (Pregunta)

Issei: por ahora mi querida, debemos irnos de aquí! El territorio/clan arda (se materializa un circulo mágico con el símbolo de Touhou)

Sona: si (responde haciendo la misma acción)

 **Mundo humano mansión Scarlet**

La guerra termino, Issei ahora está en paz, el sabía que el tiempo de paz que tenga será por poco tiempo, así que ya sabe que sucederá ahora.

Issei: atención (llama a las maids) no sabemos cuanto tiempo de paz tendremos, pero cuando las facciones se enteren de esto, una cuarta Guerra de las facciones llegará, nosotros la facción de Touhou Project ganaremos sin importar el costo que sea ok (informa el chico)

Griselda: sabes ahora si habla guerra sin cuartel (sonrie la mujer)

Issei: lo se pero disfrute la paz que tenemos (la abraza)

Sona: es cierto disfrutemos el tiempo que queda (sonrie)

Parece que las cosas fueron así pero cuando iniciará la ultima guerra que definirá la victoria de las tres grandes facciones o la facción de Touhou Project?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 10**

 **UN PERIODO DE PAZ**

* * *

 **Hola chicos hemos llegado al capitulo terminado, esperemos que les haya gustado, nos vemos.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


End file.
